


A Quiet Night In

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [65]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Monogamy, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is somewhat surprised - not to mention delighted and relieved - when Brian suggests they spend a quiet night in at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

"Have you moved since I left for work this morning?"

"Slightly," Justin says, rolling from lying on his stomach to lying on his back. As I set my briefcase and phone down on the bureau, he fixes me with a delicious, lazy grin. "If you'll recall, I was lying lengthways this morning."

"So you rotated ninety degrees? That's what you accomplished today?"

He nods, looking vaguely guilty, but mostly just _very_ satisfied. It's well after 7pm, which would suggest Justin has been in bed for twelve hours - and that's not including the time we spent in it last night. He looks almost exactly as he did when I left him this morning - still naked, hair mussed, neck peppered with my love bites, in slashes of crimson. His lips are less swollen than I remember them being earlier, and the stubble around his jawline is slightly thicker. There is still a faint scent of sex in the room. As I drink all of this in, I find I'm seconds away from jumping him; the only thing holding me back is how tired he looks.

"I'm exhausted," Justin groans, stretching like a cat in the sun. His back arches, his legs lengthen, and his toes curl. "You wore me out."

"I can see that," I murmur, scanning his perfect body. Unable to resist for a moment longer, I jump onto the bed and straddle him. Justin winces. "Bri, really, I can't-"

"At ease, Sunshine," I say, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "It just so happens that I've had a long day, and this is the best seat in the house. Doesn't mean I'm getting any ideas."

"Good," he sighs. "I love you, but I really don't have the energy to do much more than that."

"Can you at least spare me a kiss?"

"Hmm," his mouth quirks pensively. "I don't know. Try me."

I lean in and graze my lips over his. "Is this okay? Your energy levels aren't plummeting?"

"Not so far," he grins. "But maybe that's because you're kissing me like we're grade school sweethearts. How about you kiss me properly?"

I very happily comply. Justin tangles a hand in my hair and moans softly into my mouth. I pull back and inspect him. "Not about to expire on me, are you?"

"I think I'll survive," he laughs. I straighten up and start undressing. Justin musters enough energy to help unbuckle my belt, but then flops back down and resigns himself to watching as I slip off my tie and unfasten my cufflinks. As I unbutton my shirt, he stretches out underneath me again, smiling to himself.

"Last night," he sighs blissfully, "Was, by far, the best sex we've ever had. At least, I think so."

"I think so, too."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he drawls, "It took you fifteen years, but you finally delivered a truly perfect performance."

I twist his nipple and he cries out. I throw my shirt in his face and abruptly stand up. "Funny how you have enough energy to make snarky comments."

Justin gathers my shirt in his hands and breathes in gently. My stomach tugs slightly at the soft look on his face. Then, with a smirk, he says, "It's important to preserve energy for snarky comments. I learned that from you."

I reach my hand out and he hands me the shirt so I can hang it up, then he stretches his arms up in the air. Yawning, he exclaims, "Ugh, I don't know how you're still standing right now!"

"I won't be for much longer," I admit, eyeing the bed longingly as I change into my pyjamas. Justin gives me a bemused look. "What? You said nothing was happening tonight."

"You normally only wear those when Gus is staying," he laughs. "Although, they do look comfy. Hand me mine. I suppose if we're going to be decent, we might as well do it properly."

I fetch his from the bureau and throw them to him. He laughs again as they land on his face. "Gee, thanks."

"You're most welcome," I reply sweetly. My phone vibrates on top of the bureau; I pick it up to find an email from a client. I skim-read it, debating whether to reply immediately or not. Meanwhile, Justin rolls onto his stomach. I can feel him gazing at me.

"I seriously don't think I even have it in me to blow you," he says. I walk over and feel along the side of his neck. "Uh, what are you doing?"  
  
"Checking your vital signs," I tease. He bursts out laughing.

"Not a bad idea."

I smile at him and return to the email from my client. I decide to send a quick response and start typing. 

"I'll give you a hall pass if you want," Justin says, rather suddenly. "No reason you shouldn't have a good time tonight."

I click send on the email and set the phone down. "I don't need a hall pass."

"Are you sure? This isn't a test," he promises emphatically. "I'm not one of _those_ husbands. I really mean it - I don't mind if you want to go out tonight. We agreed our definition of 'exclusive' could be a little flexible. Go on and... flex."

I join him in bed and lie down next to him, brushing a hand down his back. "I don't need to flex."

Justin turns onto his side and peers at me. "Really?"

"Really," I insist, caressing his arm. "I'd much rather spend the evening at home with you."

Justin grins, a faint blush creeping up his face. " _Really?_ "

"Really."

His grin stretches even wider. "So what's the plan?"

I gently nudge him so he's lying on his back. I straddle him again, planting my hands on either side of his head. "How does pizza-"

" _Mmmm,"_ he moans.

"-and a movie-"

" _Mmmm!"_  


"-in bed sound?"

"So good," he purrs, making eyes at me. 

"Good." I kiss him and reach for his phone, which is closer than mine. "What are we ordering?"

*

While we wait for dinner to arrive, I manage to convince Justin to leave his beloved bed and join me in the shower. Last night  _was_ exhausting, in the best of ways, and I think I've only survived today because I kept moving. Now that I've slowed down, a faint ache has blossomed in my muscles, pulsing quietly, and I feel just about ready to go to sleep. But that won't do - a quiet night in is fine with me (fantastic, even), but I will absolutely _not_ find myself falling asleep before 9pm like a geriatric.

Although he sulks a little at first, Justin comes around to the idea of a shower  _very_ quickly. I persuade him by luring him into a steamy stall and indulge him by lathering him up from top to toe, then back again. As I kneel down, massaging his thighs with my soapy hands, Justin asks, "So what did you do today?"

"I did a hell of a lot more than rotate ninety degrees and nap," I tease. Justin chuckles and yanks playfully at my hair. "I went to the gym, went to work. Lost the Manen account, but it's not that they're defecting to another agency like we suspected - it's because they're folding."

Justin hums sympathetically. I shrug. "Cynthia has leads on a few new possibilities to fill the gap. Oh, and I went by the gallery at lunch."

"You did?"

I stand up, cupping his ass, then swiping my hands up his back. I turn him in my arms and press my chest to his back, hooking an arm around him.

"I heard the artist is really hot," I murmur, brushing my lips against his ear. Justin laughs and pulls my arm tighter around his middle. "I also happen to be enamored with his work."

"Is that so?" He twists around in my arms and grins at me. "Are you enamored with my work,  _mon amour?"_  


"It's spectacular," I tell him, right before kissing him with vigor. His hands slide down my back, mapping a slick path over my slippery flesh. I grab a handful of his hair, keeping him as crushed to me as the kiss deepens.

Then the buzzer buzzes. Justin takes a step back and eases out of the shower. "I'll go get it."

He slips into his bathrobe, smiling at me tenderly. "You're really okay with your Friday night being like this? Pizza and a movie in bed, like some old married couple?"

I step out of the shower and grab a towel. "I can't imagine a better way to spend it."

Justin laughs, somewhat dubiously, and goes to let the pizza guy into the building. 

*

"This is almost as good as the sex last night," Justin says, grabbing another slice of pizza. When I don't immediately react to that outrageous comment, he glances at me, smirking a little.

I swat his leg. "Your laziness is catching. I don't have it in me right now to respond to such a libelous accusation, but rest assured I'll be sure to address it tomorrow."

Justin grins devilishly at me. "What happens tomorrow?"

"We return to our regularly scheduled programming."

"I'll look forward to it." He snuggles closer into my side. "You can try to best your performance from last night."

"So can you. I'd better not see this layabout tomorrow."

Justin laughs softly, turning his head so he can kiss my shoulder. "Worry not - while you're getting off on emotional intimacy, I'm rebuilding my energy reserves. Layabout Justin will be well and truly vanquished by tomorrow morning."

"Did you just say I'm  _getting off on emotional intimacy?_ "

He snickers. "I know it's not just the pizza and the beer that have you looking so utterly satisfied right now. And it's not the movie, or last night's epic fuckfest, either. You're getting off on emotional intimacy, Brian Kinney. And you have been for a very long time."

I haven't the energy to bother trying to deny it, so I steal what's left of his piece of pizza and stuff it in my mouth. Ignoring his cry of dismay, I lick my fingers clean. "How's that for emotional intimacy?"

He laughs and kisses my shoulder again. "Asshole."

I reach for the second box and offer it to him. He helps himself to two slices, proclaiming in a moan, "I'm fucking starving."

I take another slice as well. "You know this goes in the vault, right?"

"The  _we're never telling anyone about this except for Daph_ vault? Sure." He grins at me. "I'm so telling her about this."

"I figured you would. But to be clear - other than your darling best friend, nobody else on the face of this Earth is  _ever_ to hear that we," I start checking items off on my fingers, "Spent Friday night cuddling in bed; ordered and ate three pizzas-"

"We haven't eaten all three yet," Justin points out. I raise my eyebrows at him. He blushes and admits, "Okay, but we probably will."

I continue, "Had absolutely no sex; and-"

"Got our kicks from emotional intimacy?" He grins at me.

"Say a word about that to anyone other than Daphne and you'll be sorry," I warn, smiling at him. "I won't have you tarnishing my reputation, Sunshine."

"Secret's safe with me," he promises, leaning in for a kiss. Then, with a smirk, he adds, "And with Daph."

I nudge him with my leg. "Good boy."

"Yeah, for now." Justin arches an eyebrow at me suggestively. "As we return to our regularly scheduled programming tomorrow, I don't think your so-called 'good boy' will be anywhere to be seen."

I lace my fingers through his hair and drag him in for another kiss. Justin smiles against my mouth, then once I pull away, he drops kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and over the curve of my shoulder. "In the spirit of all this _glorious_ emotional intimacy, let me just say... I love you."

It is glorious, I'll give him that. Hall passes and flexing be damned - I wouldn't dare miss a night like this. It might be quiet, but it's also ridiculously comforting. Nuzzling the top of his head, where his hair is still damp and mint-scented from my shampoo, I murmur, "I love you, too."

**The End**


End file.
